


The Fine Print (In That Which We Are Too Blind To See)

by SevSaysAlways221B



Series: Original Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Heartbreak, Love Poems, Poetry, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevSaysAlways221B/pseuds/SevSaysAlways221B
Summary: True Love visits us when we least expect her toAnd with one small trade, she deceives usTrue Love reveals the fine print





	The Fine Print (In That Which We Are Too Blind To See)

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and angsty so here ya go

True Love visits us when we least expect her to

And with one small trade, she deceives us

We give our hearts to her, believing that our soul mate will own it forever

But when time flys and feelings fade

True Love reveals the fine print

She keeps our naive hearts, while we stumble around aching

A deep hole in our chests from the deal we never fully understood


End file.
